1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable side sun visor assembly and more particularly pertains to coupling the apparatus to a roll bar of a sport utility vehicle to shield a user from sunlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of accessory sun visors is known in the prior art. More specifically, accessory sun visors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of shielding passengers from sunlight are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,973 to Melotti a side window sun visor assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,468 to Abu-Shumays et al discloses dual sun visors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,177 to Svensson discloses a sun visor for a vehicle side window.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,062 to Marcus discloses a side window visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,205 to Nakagawa discloses a auxiliary visor for a motor vehicle.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,589 to Kuss discloses auxiliary sun visors.
In this respect, the removable side sun visor assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling the apparatus to a roll bar of a sport utility vehicle to shield a user from sunlight.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved removable side sun visor assembly which can be used for coupling the apparatus to a roll bar of a sport utility vehicle to shield a user from sunlight. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.